Kids Are Alright
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: For Angeal, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth it has been fourteen peaceful years, until their kids are kidnapped, now all four of them are in a race against time to get their kids back. Sequel to How To Say 'I Love You'
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnap

**Leni's POV**

_It has been fourteen years since that fateful night. Over the years, me, my brother Dexter Logan Hewley, my father ex-SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley and my mother ex-SOLDIER 2nd Class formally known as Zack Fair, now Zack Hewley have been living with the Strife family- former Cadet Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER General Sephiroth Strife (who didn't have a last name, so he took his boyfriend's), and their son Kadaj Strife. We were homeschooled. I didn't know why we were homeschooled or living together in the first place, that was until my ninth birthday. Our parents told us why we were living together in the only home we know._

_They told us that when we were babies we were born with mako in our bloodstreams and that our eyes turn another color and that makes us different from the other kids in Costa Del Sol. We had friends so we didn't grow up really anti-social only comfy with our family. Kadaj and Dexter are always hanging out with each other while I hang out with my friends Megan, __Diamond, Christina (Chris for short) and Connie. Sometimes on occasion, the boys hang out with us, but other times they just pull pranks on our parents. I've lived in Costa Del Sol my whole life- yet it feels like someone is watching me which causes me paranoia sometimes, and it gives everyone else paranoia too. Especially my father. If I recall correctly from when Dad told me on my ninth birthday, a man by the name of Rufus Shin-Ra ordered a man by the name of Professor Hojo to do experimentation on me, my brother, my mother, Kadaj and his mother when the three of us were just babies. My Dad's friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, was ordered by Shin-Ra to take us away a month after we were born. Since he didn't want to do the job he let us escape. Our lives were hanging on an invisible thread. Sometime's he'll visit whenever he gets the chance._

_Only those who knew where we lived visited. Like, Cloud and Mom's friends Tifa, Reno, sometimes if he's not busy Tseng will visit, Cid, Vincent, Rude, Barett, Marlene, Yuffie and Aerith. Even Grandma Gillian visits us. It's funny how Dexter is scared of her sometimes. I remember when I was ten I could only see pink in my vision. I screamed and so did Dexter and Kadaj. That was not the first time we saw a different color in our line of vision. The first time it happened, we were just one month old. Too young to remember that sight. Dad explained that the mako changes out eye color sometimes and what we see._  
_I feel like something bad is bound to happen soon. I feel like something will happen. I feel like I'll be kidnapped. I don't want to be taken away from Costa Del Sol. It's the only place I've known as home, it's nice and hot in the summer and cool in winter, a little cool in fall and humid in spring. I couldn't imagine being taken away from my home._

I woke up this morning with a box near my bed, as I looked, the guys weren't anywhere to be seen. It doesn't even surprise me in the slightest. I've stopped sharing a room with the guys since I was eleven when I started wearing bra's because Dad didn't want Kadaj looking at me like that and Dexter claims he "didn't want to be scarred for life". Brothers. What are you going to do with them? As I looked at the box I was puzzled. What is it doing here? I looked at the tag and it says "Happy B-Day Leni!" then I realize it's me, Dexter's and Kadaj's birthday! Luckily I got them their presents last month. I got Kadaj a new phone, because Sephiroth stepped on it. At first they were gonna get it for him, but Sephiroth didn't want to spend 299 gil for a single phone, but since I have over 1000 gil in part-time babysitting jobs, birthday money, Chirtsmas cash and all that stuff Cloud let me get the phone for him since I had one like it. For my weirdo brother, I got silly string cans. You gotta hand it to my brother, the boy loves silly string. As I got their presents and opened my door, Dad was standing infront of it.

"Oh, hi Dad."

"Hi Leni, stay in your room."

"Why?"

"Because your mother and Cloud had something planned for your fourteenth birthday."

"Dad, aren't we gonna get the annual birthday breakfast?"

"Yeah. But they didn't want you three coming down early."

"That's why you're guarding our doors?"

"Yeah, me and Sephiroth."

"Fine, you win. I'll stay in my room." Dad smirked. Of course he would, he didn't lose to a fourteen year-old.

"Good, now just stay in your room until your mother and Cloud are done. In the mean time open your present." I went back into my room and opened my present. To my surprise it was a dog and it's name is Crystal. Aww, Mom and Dad got me the thing I've wanted since I was five. That would explain all the dog toys Cloud bought yesterday. But I to me I thought it was for him and Sephiroth. My mistake! How was I supposed to know? Whatever, when Dad opened my door, he smiled.

"How do you like your birthday present so far?"

"It's perfect Dad!" I said hugging him.

"Glad you liked it. Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure you have something to give to the boys?"

"I do." He lead me downstairs to Sephiroth and Kadaj sitting at the table eating birthday waffles, Mom and Cloud in the kitchen and a zombie, that my parents actually call my brother, sleeping.

"How long has Dexter been asleep?" I asked Kadaj while getting a couple waffles on my plate.

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"Oh yeah. It's a shame, I'm sure he doesn't want to get his silly string or go to the beach with me and the girls today." Then the zombie woke up.

"You guys are going to the beach today?"

"Don't you remember? The girls wanted to take us to the beach for today." Then Mom came from the kitchen.

"Leni, Dexter your Grandma Gillian is coming over later."

"Yay!"

"Crap!" We both glared at each other.

"What's wrong with Grandma?"

"She scares me sometimes."

"How is she scary?"

"She gives us creepy candy. What more can I say?"

"Here's your birthday present you zombie." I said tossing the can at him.

"Here's your present oh loving sister of mine." He gave me my birthday present and it was that new hair dye I wanted, I really wanted to have streaks in my hair. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me do this until I was fourteen and today was the day. Before I ran to the bathroom I gave Kadaj his present. As I got to the bathroom I noticed Mom followed me.

"Hi Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help my little girl with her hair."

"Moooom I'm not that little anymore."

"Little or not you are still my little girl." He said taking the hair dye from me to look at the instructions.

45-60 minutes later I finally have purple streaks in my hair. Sure we messed up a few times and Mom has streaks in his hair too, but I look nice. When we went downstairs Dad's jaw dropped, Dexter was crying that his eyes were burning, Cloud had a smirk on his face, Kadaj was speechless and Sephiroth said,

"Now I'm turned on by Zack." Which earned him a punch in the arm from Cloud.

"Think about what you just said sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I'm sorry Cloud. You know I love you."

"I do too, but you are still sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Crap." Sephiroth pouted. Then after we got out of our pj's there was a knock at the door. When Dad opened the door, the girls were there.

"Meg, Diamond, Chris, Connie! Hey!"

"Permission to give the birthday kids the best day ever?" Chris asked saluting my Dad.

"Permission granted but be back by seven because we're having a little party for the birthday kids."

"Of course. How can we forget the party?" My friends always take me and the guys out for our birthday while our parents set up our party we have every year. Anyways, we were out the door and we waved our parents goodbye.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

As soon as the kids left Cloud pulled out the party decorations and started putting decorations everywhere like crazy. Sephiroth tried helping, but he insisted he had it. After he was done I couldn't help but worry about my two babies.

"What's wrong Puppy?"

"I just can't help but worry about Leni and Dexter. I almost feel something terrible is gonna happen." Then Cloud cut into the conversation.

"I have that same level of worry for Kadaj."

"Don't worry everything should be okay. They're with Megan, Diamond, Chris and Connie. What's the worst that can happen?" We waited and nothing bad happened.. yet.

2 hours later we hear heavy panting and look over to see the girls, but no Leni, Kadaj or Dexter. So I decided to ask Chris what happened.

"Chris what happened?" After she got her breathing under control she started talking.

"We were at the beach just sitting around when we got up to get some snacks and when we got back some guys were looking around at our stuff so we decided to go somewhere on the area until they were gone, but they followed us and told us to hand over Leni, Kadaj and Dexter, but we refused so they had to take them by force. But then we were fighting them and eventually we were all knocked unconcious. When we came to they were nowhere to be seen, so we decided to come and tell you guys."

"Don't you guys have phones? You could've called us."

"Oue phones are getting fixed Mr. Hewley. When we went back to our site their stuff was gone."

"Okay, forget what I just asked. But can you tell me what they looked like?" I asked fearing the worst like any parent would fear.

"They looked like Shin-Ra troops." I gasped and went to Angeal and started crying. Then Sephiroth took charge. Of course he would, he's an ex-General.

"You four get in the house, contact your parents that you are gonna be here for a while and stay here incase you hear anything. If you do happen to hear something then call me."

"What about the party?"

"Then when the guests get here tell them the truth." I can only pray that the kids are alright.

Leni's POV

I woke up in a strange place where everything is pink. Oh crap! My eyes must've turned pink. As I look around I see my brother and Kadaj awake and freaking out as much as I am. Then a couple of guys came down and released us from the tubes.

"Well, Leni Haven Hewley, her twin brother Dexter Logan Hewley and Kadaj Strife. You know when you were babies, your parents hid you away from us. That was a very wrong thing to do."

"Let us go you crazy ass tyrant!" Dexter yelled.

"Dexter, Dexter, Dexter. Until we get your mothers we can begin experiments on those two, but for now hold tight." One of the guys said. Where the hell are we? Are we in a lab or something? Whatever. One guy came closer to me and stuck a needle in me.

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

"What do you think?" I answered with a question. "What is your job? Torturing a bunch of fourteen year-olds? Wow. What did you want to be in the first place?"

"I wanted to be an artist, but being something that you aren't studying to do is no use."

"Your parents tell you that?"

"Everyday until I was eighteen."

"Wow, sucks being you."

"Shut up." Then he walked away. _Mom, dad where are you?_

* * *

**Me: Okay, this is the long-awaited first chapter to Kids Are Alright. so we are going to end chapter 1 here. Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Four Hours

**Zack's POV**

It's been four hours since they've been kidnapped and we have no idea where to locate them, but Angeal looks like he has an idea.

"I have an idea of where they can be Sephiroth." See? I told ya my hubby had an idea.

"What is it Angeal?"

"I think they're in Hojo's lab. That's the only place the kids can be." I think about it for a few minutes and he's right,  
that's the only place Hojo and Shin-Ra could be holding my babies. I haven't been this terrified since Dexter broke his leg in that skateboarding accident and got in a coma for a few days. And THAT was scary. So we're heading to the car when Gillian came up.

"Hello Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, Angeal! Where are you four heading?"

"To get the kids away from Hojo, Mom." Angeal answered.

"They found them? How?"

"We don't know that yet. But we have a pretty good idea where. In the meantime, you can keep Leni's friends company until we get them back." Gillian nodded and went inside the house. It's a good thing Leni's friends are here to keep her company. _Don't worry Leni and Dexter, I'm coming for you guys. Just hold on._

* * *

**Leni's POV**

How long have we been here? A day? Four hours? Wait... it WAS four hours. Dammit! It feels like a friggin' day! This guy has been performing crazy experiments on me and the boys, but mostly on me. At least I have a guy who's guarding me to talk to.

"Hey random guard!"

"Hi Leni, how's it been so far?"

"These tests hurt like hell! When can I go home?"

"That I don't know kid. If I can I'll talk to Hojo and Shin-Ra about releasing you three."

"Thanks, you know I never caught your name."

"My name is Jake."

"Well Jake, in the four hours I've been here it's nice to have a new friend to talk to."

"Being a guard I can imagine how tough it is."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Aww, that sucks you sound cute."

"Why does that suck Leni?"

"Because Dad wouldn't let me date a boy older than me, just a little difference will set him off. That's why he'd be okay with me dating Kadaj because he's a few minutes older. Still you are cute." I'm right, he is cute. When I saw him doing push-ups an hour ago and he took his helmet off and I know that he has blonde hair, green eyes, and he's strong.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Don't be so formal around me. I hate all that formal crap."

"You and me both. When you get out of here do you want to hang out with me? I'm moving to Costa Del Sol in a couple of days so we won't have a long-distance friendship."

"Sure. Maybe I can show you around town."

"I'd like that." Just then the old prude known as Professor Hojo came down.

"Jake! I am not paying you to make friends with my test subjects! Now do your job and gurad the subject!"

"Yes sir." He then turned to me and gave me an apple that looked like he'd been hiding it in his back pocket all day.

"Thanks for the apple. But why?"

"You look like you haven't eaten since this morning. I originally stole it from my mom's fruit bowl to eat when I got hungry, but you looked like you needed it a lot more than I did. Still I think you're pretty cute too. Violet eyes really compliment those purple streaks you have in your hair. As long as your long black hair." At that I blushed. "You are so cute when you blush. I wish we could talk longer, but I have to feed Dexter before I escort him to his next testing. Good thing I took three apples so I don't have to give him the crappy excuse for food Hojo made for him." then he walked away to where my brother was. I hope Dexter's okay after this experiment.

When Jake hooked up Dexter for his test, I could see the regret in Jake's eyes and the fear in Dexter's.

"Let me go!"

"No, we must figure out how you, your friend, and your sister were born of Cloud and Zack."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do this to a bunch of innocent teens when they didn't do anything to you?"

"Do you fall asleep in science class? The world is full of new discoveries. And Dexter, Zack giving birth to you and Leni and Cloud giving birth to Kadaj is a major unthought possibility and miraculous medical AND scientific discovery which is why we needed you five. Y'know we didn't have to do it this way if your parents just stayed where they were and Genesis escort you guys to the lab when you were babies none of this would've happened and we would've been done with the experimentations by the time you were five."

"Yea, I can just imagine it. 'Dexter, Leni and Kadaj's first birthday in a science lab as a test subject.' Lovely title for a first b-day reflection video."

"Jake! Make yourself useful and pull the lever!" Jake then pulled the lever and poor Dexter screamed in pain. Crap, that looks as painful as one of my tests. After he was done Jake was talking Hojo, but I don't know what. After they were done Jake came over.

"I talked to him about releasing you three."

"What did he say?"

"Sorry, but I tried negociating all three of you, but he said that he'll release Kadaj and Dexter, but you have to stay."

"Why do I have to stay but Dexter and Kadaj get to go?"

"He said something about you being the strongest test subject and crap like that."

"This is bad. Can I talk to Dexter?"

"Of course. Dexter! Your sister wants to talk to you!" Dexter came running over.

"What is it Leni?"

"If you see Mom and Dad tell them I love them because by the looks of all the tests Hojo has planned for me I probably won't live to be sixteen."

"Don't talk about it big sis, you'll live! I have a feeling Mom and Dad are heading over here right now."

"How can you say that?"

"I'm your brother. I just know." He's got a point, all I have to do is go along with it.

"Okay, now go before Hojo changes his mind. I'll see you later." As Dexter and Kadaj walked away I started to think about what Dexter said, he has to be right. Mom and Dad are gonna get here. I just gotta wait it out.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

We were sitting here with Leni's grandma when the door opened and let's just say that someone we didn't expect to see came through the door.

"Dexter, Kadaj! Where's Leni?" I asked.

"She's still at the lab, they let me and Kadaj go because we were poor test subjects and they kept Leni because she was a lot stronger than both of us."

"Did you guys get your stuff back?"

"Yeah."

"Kadaj, call your Dad."

"Fine." As Kadaj was on the phone with his dad we were talking.

"So Leni's mako levels are higher than yours so that's why she's still at the lab?"

"Yeah, she even thought she was going to die at first, but I assured her that she wasn't going to die. I hope I'm right." Megan then patted Dexter's shoulder.

"Dexter, your parents are heading there already so they'll get there in time." she assured

"I hope you're right." I hope you're right too Megan. Leni, when your parents get there... you better be alive by then.

* * *

**Me: Okay, we'll end chapter 2 right here. With the apperance of another OC, do we see a potential love interest for Leni? _*wink*_**  
**In other news I have a poll up for the next story to do after I finish up with Kids Are Alright so look on my profile and you'll see the poll. Choices are: _A) Abandoned, B) Take A Bow, C) KH High, or D) Zack and Cloud PWN You!_ Polls close after this story is finished so cast your votes now before you're too late. Oh! I'm gonna be rewritting The Birthday Wish and The Aftermath later.**

**Cloud: If you wanna see the plots to the four storys she has listed in the vote you might wanna read the "Coming Soon 2 a computer near u" part of her profile so you can see which one you like better.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm reaching out to readers for this poll instead of goin' with my gut because we have to remember the other storys that are still in-progress. So cast your votes and remember your choice counts. On another note I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my stories, favorited them, and favorited me as an author. In the short time I've been a writer on the site this means a lot to me. I mean I didn't know I'd get better at writing, but this isn't what I expected, so thank you and keep reviewing and favoriting. I just wanted to say thanks.**

**Zack & Riku: _*crying from the heartfelt thank you*_ That was beautiful.**

**Me: Aww, thanks you guys. You are the sweetest guys I know.**

**Leon: Sorry to interupt, but we have to get to the party. Aerith got the 15 cake out and we're waiting for Janae to blow out the candles herself.**

**Me: Oh yeah, everyone decided to throw me a party in celebreation of my fifteenth fanfic. _*Aerith brings cake*_**

**Aerith: Blow out the candles Janae.**

**Yuffie: Yeah!**

**Sora: That's what I came here for!**

**All: Sora!**

**Sora: And to congratulate you on fifteen fanfics. Besides, you need to blow out the candles to ensure future success.**

**Me: _*blows out candles*_ And just to let everyone know I'm not fifteen, I'm thirteen. Okay, I have to get back to the party, see you guys in chapter 3. _*Goes to party for a few seconds and comesback*_ What are you still here for? The note's finished. Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartfelt

**Angeal's POV**

We are sitting in Sephiroth's car driving to Hojo's lab as fast as we can to get to the kids, when Sephiroth get's a call.

"Hello? Hey Kadaj, where are Leni and Dexter? What do you mean Leni's still at the lab? Okay, okay, we're heading there right now so don't worry. Bye."

"Who was that Sephy?" Cloud asked.

"Kadaj, he's back at the house with Dexter."

"What about Leni?" Zack asked.

"She's still in Hojo's lab. Apparently she has a higher mako level than both of them combined."

"Hurry up Angeal! We have to get to Leni."

"Don't worry Zack, we'll get there. Leni has to be okay. She's our little girl."

"I know, but Hojo could be hurting her. I'm just worried about her, she's my only baby girl."

"I am too Puppy. Remember when she was ten and she got a bad case of stomach flu?"

"Yeah. Leni sure went through that like it was nothing."

"She's a strong girl, so there's no need to worry about too much."

"Remember her first words?"

"Yeah, now go to sleep Puppy. You look like you need it." Then Zack fell asleep soundly in the passenger seat. I could only pray that she's okay. She has to be. _Leni, by the time me and your mother get there, please be okay. I can't bear the thought of losing you to one of Hojo's experiments._

* * *

**Leni's POV**

After Dexter and Kadaj left I was thinking Mom and Dad were gonna burst through those doors any given moment. No time for that, it looks like Hojo has a huge test hooked up for me. Crap. I was right. I am done for. Mom, Dad, Dexter I love you three. Sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye. Jake's coming over to my cell.

"Hey Leni."

"Hey Jake."

"Why so down?"

"Because I just realized that this might be the last thing I see. I haven't done so many things. Like have my first kiss and have my first boyfriend, or do anything." Then Jake came in my cell. "Jake? What are you doing?"

"Let me be your first kiss. I know I'm older, but I really am crazy about you. I mean you are the exact reason I don't regret getting out of bed this morning."

"Okay." Then I had my first kiss. I always imagined it in the night sky under the stars. Like every girl my age imagines. But in a rusty prison cell is nice too... I hope Dad doesn't have a cow when he finds out I already had my first kiss. Now Hojo's coming over. Perfect. Just frickin' perfect. After my first kiss happens something ruins it afterwards.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my test subject Jake!"

"She's not a test subject sir. She's a human being who doesn't deserve this. I'm asking you one last time to let her go." The creep just smiled. I don't like the looks of that.

"Fine. But after I perform two more experiments and kill you."

"No! Please don't kill him!"

"Oh, little Leni wants Mr. Hojo to spare her big strong guards life. How pitiful. Your test begins in an hour, I'll send someone to prep you for it." After that creep left jake got out of the cell and gave me an apologetic smile I broke down crying.

"Why did you do that Jake?"

"Like I said, I love you."

"If you really love me, you'll find a way to get me back home with my friends, my parents and my brother."

"I have the feeling your parents are on their way."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I can. And I have hope."

"I guess you're right. Do you have your phone on you?"

"I do, but may I ask why?"

"Let's just say I need to make a call." After Jake handed me his phone I dialed a specific number.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

Angeal is driving the car and going fast like I told him. Has he been stopping somewhere so he can sleep? My PHS started to ring and a random number flashed on the screen, me and Angeal looked at eachother then I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Mom?"**

"Leni? Are you okay?"

**"Yes, put the phone on speaker mode. I wanna hear Dad."** I put the phone on speaker.

"Can you hear now Leni?"

**"Yeah. Thanks Mom."**

"Leni, is that you?" Angeal asked.

**"Yeah Dad."**

"Where are you?"

**"At Hojo's lab. Where are you guys?"**

"We're heading over to Hojo's lab."

**"How far away are you four?"**

"A mile and a half away. Why?"

**"Because, Hojo has a huge experiment that can possibly kill me hooked up. I don't know what it's supposed to do, but I know it can hurt me, and that's not the worst part. This really cute guy that's been assigned to guard me might get killed after he's finished with me. He was my first kiss so you have two people to save."** Angeal looked a little upset, but he smiled. At least she had her first kiss, you never know what will happen.

"What does he look like baby girl?" Angeal asked.

**"Blonde hair, green eyes. If you see a strong boy in an infantry man uniform holding infantry man uniforms by the back entrance, that's Jake. He said he'll help you, and he needs to get away too."**

"Okay. Leni?"

**"Yes Daddy."** My heart nearly stopped when she called Angeal "Daddy". She hasn't called him that since she was nine.

"Until we get there, please stay strong. We love you very much."

**"I'll stay strong until you, Mommy, Sephy, and Cloud get here. I love you both too."** Then she hung up I started to cry because she called me "Mommy". That hasn't happened since she was ten.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

After she hung up there were tears in her eyes. I handed her a tissue and looked at her. I walked away and got some uniforms and waited outside. I was about to give up until a car pulled up and two guys with black hair, a guy with silver hair, and a guy with spiky blonde hair. These had to be the people Leni talked to.

"Are you Jake?" A guy that was presumably her father asked.

"Yes sir. Now you four hurry and get these on. Leni has a few minutes until that life threatening experiment." They got the clothes we hurried over to where Leni is. We were waiting for the perfect mment to strike when Zack in a whisper asked me a few questions.

"Why do you like my daughter Jake?"

"Because, she's beautiful, has a good personality and she's my type. She's perfect for me. I mean, thanks to meeting Leni, I don't regret actually getting out of bed this morning. In the few short hours I've known her, I know I'm crazy about her."

"What if something happened to her?"

"If something bad happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore. My fault or not."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"16." Zack was about to strangle me when Leni was brought out. She got on the chair, and looked ready for whatever was in store for her. When she looked up she mouthed for us to hide and we did only to listen.

* * *

**Me: Let's end chapter 3 right here. What will happen in chapter four? Will Jake, Sephiroth, Cloud, Angeal, and Zack be able to save Leni for what's in store for her? Or will they be too late?**

**Zack: Janae, I swear on my sword if anything happens to my baby girl I will end you.**

**Me: Zack! You are going to make me ruin a cliffhanger!**

**Zack: Why do you care about ruining a frickin' cliffhanger?**

**Me: Because it loses tention, and the point in having a cliffhanger, you never know what's going to happen.**

**Sora: *Barfs in toilet* Can you guys shut up? I have a major cake sickness and you two fighting isn't helping a bit.**

**Me: At the "15 fanfic" celebration Sora had so much cake, he passed out after his thirteenth slice and now he's sick. Alright, ****that's all for now, join us in chapter four. Remember that I have a poll posted on my profile and it goes down a week after I finish this story otherwise I'm going to choose one myself, and it's really hard to choose with so many great summaries for four stories you really wanna do. Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape From Hojo's Lab

**Leni's POV**

I saw everyone over my head after I sat in my chair. What does this creep have in store for me now? As he was walking towards me, I can't help but think when they're gonna strike.

"Leni my dear do you know what this experiment is going to do to you?"

"No and I don't give a wide load of crap."

"This is going to extract a small bit of your brain."

"WHY DO WANT A SMALL PART OF MY BRAIN!"

"It's rumored that someone born with mako in their systems has more brain cells than the average person and that they have these mad crazy healing powers that work. Don't fret kid, we'll let you keep the piece of brain we cut out."

"Am I going to live?"

"There is a 10% chance you will live, and there is a 90% chance you'll die."

"What?"

"Relax, I'm betting on the chance you survive this." As he left I started to cry. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. This is going to be my last memory. And it's a crappy one. I thought over a million times in my head after he left. Then as if by perfect timing Dad came down and tried getting me out.

"Dad?"

"Shhh, let's get out of here so that we can go home forget about this." He said as he was trying to get those stupid straps off of me because in Hojo's words, "so I don't slip out while he or the other scientists aren't around me". Then footsteps were coming towards the room, Dad quickly retreaed. Great. The guys that entered the room were a couple more lab coat jerks, they brought this big machine out, but before they could even hook up the machine they stuck a needle with something in it in my arm. Why am... I so... sleepy... ?

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Leni fell sleep in the chair. Now what? Angeal's just looking down waiting for another perfect moment to strike. When they hooked up the machine and started to prep Leni for the experiment. I started to go, but Sephiroth was holding me back.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to help her."

"No, this isn't the right moment."

"When are we supposed to go? When the damn machine is close to her face?" I hissed in a whisper.

"Just trust me on this." We watched as Leni was squirming in her sleep, screaming and kicking crap. What's happening now? I looked over to Angeal, and he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"She's having a mako attack." He whispered.

"Mako attack?" I asked.

"They only happen when people with mako in their bloodstream are in danger. Right now the mako can tell she's been kidnapped and in danger, so it's reacting in a way only one can act. By making her go kicking and screaming her guts out."

"How are we going to snap her out of it?"

"I think she has to be around someone or something she knows to relax her body. Afterwords, she's gonna be asleep again." I looked at my crush and can't help but feel sorry for her. As the machine was ten feet away, they all went down which meant for me to jump down too. After I got down I immediatly went for the machine because it was moving itself and getting closer to Leni. It was easy turning off the machine but getting Leni out was another story there were guards all around her. One of them even has a gun on him. Great.

"Give up. There is no use to save the test subject." The guard with the gun said.

"No way!" I said back, then I kicked the gun out of his hand and it fell next to Leni on the floor. We looked at eachother before instantly beating eachother to a pulp over who gets the gun. As we were fighting, she was twisting and turning in the chair, until eventually she got out of the chair herself, but she started to go beserk. As she was on her rampage she just beat up a bunch of guards.

"Nice job Leni!" I yelled after getting that other guard off me. She then turned to me and smacked me across the way, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

Once Jake was flying across the room, I knew something was wrong, then I looked at Leni who was going crazy. She was tearing random stuff up like test tubes, computers, and lab tables. Spehiroth came in with a tranuilizer gun, but I had to stop him from accidentally hurting her.

"Wait! Stop!"

"What is it?"

"Don't shoot! I'll talk to her." I moved over to my temporarily beserk daughter and held her by her shoulders, her eyes were glowing pink.

"Leni! It's your mother speaking. Listen to the sound of my voice! You aren't yourself, calm down. I'm here now." I said repeating my comforts to her. When her eyes turned back to violet, I knew she heard me.

"Mom..." She said as she fainted. It was a good thing I was holding her shoulders otherwise she would've hit her head on the ground.

We made it back to the car with Leni and Jake unconcious. It's a good thing that there wasn't any trouble because we just found out where Jake lives and got the key to his apartment. This place is nice. We put Jake on the sofa and Leni on the loveseat, one of them started to move.

"Uhhh... What happened? Last I remember Leni had a mako attack and went beserk. Then I was flying and I blacked out."

"We escaped." Jake then shot up.

"Awesome! Ow!" He then went back down easily because he must've gotten a headache which meant I had to get him two aspirin.

"Take it easy kid. After you've been bitch slapped by someone who's gone beserk during a mako attack it's wise to take things very slowly."

"How do you know that?"

"Because one time me and Zack went on a date and I took him skiing and he got scared and had a mako attack. It wasn't fun getting bitch slapped by Zack during one of those. Next thing I know I have an icepack on my head and Zack's head lying on my chest asleep." Angeal answered.

"Aww, I remember that. Our ninth date."

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too baby." Then we made out for a few minutes. After we stopped Sephiroth and Cloud had their eyes glued to the TV, Jake was probably puking in the bathroom and Leni was sleeping. Jake came out of the bathroom and looked at the time.

"I think I'll go to sleep. Do you, Angeal, and Leni wanna sleep in my room?"

"No thanks, we don't wanna put you out of your room." I said trying to be polite.

"I insist. I sold my guest beds because I'm moving soon." then I nodded in agreement. I took Leni to the room and put her inbetween us. She looks so peaceful in her sleep.

* * *

**The next morning-Leni's POV**

What happened? Last I remember I was in Hojo's lab hooked up to a life-threatening experiment. I woke up inbetween my parents. I squirmed a bit in my sleep which woke Mom up.

"Leni?"

"Mom." I said crying into his shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Someone had come into the room at that point, I looked up to see who it was and it was Jake. I slipped out of his grasp and instantly ran over to Jake who caught me in time before I could hit the ground.

"Whoa, never seen anyone THIS excited to see me!"

"Sorry, but I didn't think you escaped. What's that mark on your face?" I said touching said mark.

"You slapped me in a mako attack."

"Oh crap, sorry baby. Let me make it better." I kissed his cheek. Dad looked ready to kill Jake. Guess he's still adjusting to the fact that someone's taking his baby girl away. When we got home everyone was asleep. Especially my brother. I went up to my room to see if my dog was still there. And she was. I carefully got her off my pillow and on the floor. Crystal is just a little puppy just like Mom. Dad walked into my room.

"No matter what happens, you and your brother will always be our babies. I'm sorry this had to happen." I turned around to face him.

"It's not your fault Dad. You had no idea what was going to happen."

"I know, but I didn't want you to remember your fourteenth birthday like this."

"Alright Dad, now I'll admit, it wasn't fun being a test subject for a few hours, but at least I can look at the bright side of all this."

"What bright side?"

"I got a new boyfriend." Dad groaned at that comment and fell on my bed.

"Oh Goddess, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"You do know I can tell when you're faking right?"

"Yeah. Remember, if Jake hurts you I get to kill him. Right?"

"Of course." Finally everything in my life is perfect, aside fro being a test subject by force, I have a dog and a boyfriend. This is definantly a new chapter in my life.

* * *

**Me: Finally the end to Kids Are Alright. From the poll I just decided to do Abandoned, so yeah. And on another note I've noticed school's coming up and with all the homework and the fact that I'll be joining Student Council at my school is just gonna add on to my work load so expect all storys and chapters to some stories to come out a little less frequent.**

**Zack: You're not going to update as frequently? *Cries due to the news***

**Me: Awww, Zack. I'll still update, but I'll just update when I can. I mean, I'll have Christmas vacation, Columbus Day holiday, random three or four day weekends. All that stuff.**

**Angeal: What about Thanksgiving?**

**Me: I'll probably be in Georgia visiting family. So that is all for the September update, if you are a Kingdom Hearts fan, then stay tooned for Abandoned. ****Bye :D**


End file.
